Tough love soft heart
by linkaheartlock
Summary: Natsuki Kruger known as the Ice princess and a notorious Law officer has a drastic change in her life when she was been endanger on a mission, a beautiful woman with an enticing red eyes help her.
1. Preview

AN: This is my first try to make a story so I hope you can help me with it. I need someone to help me correct my grammar or even to give me some critics on the flow of the story. Please Pm me if you're interested.

Not good with Summary….

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime Character

The story is based from a romance novel that I have read long time ago.

Preview….

Natsuki Kruger known as the Ice princess and a notorious Law officer has a drastic change in her life when she was been endanger on a mission, a beautiful woman with an enticing red eyes help her. The woman brought her to the hospital. But rather to be thankful Natsuki was not pleased about it because if the woman didn't intervene there will be no problem and her mission will be finished early.

And she would not be punished and be thrown to Kyoto without her beloved bike and favorite mayonnaise – to the place where Shizuru Viola, the very woman who happened to be the cause of her bad luck in her life (That was she thought).

The woman who's the reason that she was at that place that instead of a gun she was holding a broom and a dusting rug with frilly maid attire.

But she didn't understand now why she is mad seeing the woman flirting to others and when the girl's cousin/stalker is keep visiting Shizuru on the mansion.

AN: Please help me hehe.. PM me. I'll be waiting for you who ever you are.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Major Natsuki Kruger"

A blue haired female turn around to where the voice come from. She didn't see anymore the face of the guy who called her because of the roses that he was holding.

"Yes?" Natsuki replied with a frown.

The man put the roses in front of her. "Delivery for you Ma'am and please sign this delivery slip." He gave Natsuki the paper for her to sign.

Natsuki's frown went deeper as she signed the paper.

"Major… It looks like our office became a garden once again" Her co-worker said jokingly. "So what will I do with this again? Do I need to give it all to the others again?"

"Shut up! If you want you can give these flowers to all your girlfriends or to anyone just get it hell out of my sight." She was really pissed off by now.

"Okay…" The man eventually gets the flowers out of her sight immediately as the dark aura starts emitting outside the girl's body.

As the man went out Natsuki get her phone and dialed the number of her sister Alyssa.

It was just one ring when her sister answers the phone. "Oneechan, you called?"

"Why you always gave the address of our department huh?" She has this strong feeling that her sisters fault why everyday their office looked like a garden because of the amount of flowers that comes from someone she fucking don't know.

From the moment that their parents introduced them to the so called 'High Society' there are flowers and letters that always been delivered to her office.

"They're always pestering me. What will I do? You know I hate naggers" her sister said.

"And you know I hate being interrupted from my work and my life" The older girl snapped at her sister. "So tell those idiots to stop pestering me because I am going to quit my job."

"Really, Oneechan?" It seems the girls voiced lit up when she heard those words.

"Yes because I'll be an assassin afterwards. And you my precious sister is my first target." She slammed down the phone. "Arrgh! I Hate men!"

She massaged her temple because she's starting to have headache.

"Major please don't include me to those men." Then entered Captain Masashi Takeda who was smiling sweetly which making Natsuki's brow twitched. The man is does people really don't know the words rejection and stop. And she was really itching to kick his face so hard that he could forget his own name. Many of her female co-workers said that the man was a good catch but for Natsuki he is just a Stupid Idiot. She has no time for man.

"It s seems to me I have many competitors." He added.

"Yeah. Well. Sorry to tell you this but I'm not a prize to win" She said flatly.

This silenced Takeda. Natsuki had this reputation that when she's in a foul mood no one should crossed her path for they will receive her wrath. And the one who dared so will surely see stars in a broad daylight. No one rally dared because they don't want to die in a very painful way.

"Ah by the way, Major, Colonel Kanzaki wants you in his office." He abruptly changed the subject.

Natsuki gave him her famous death glare that makes everyone cowered with fears except for her family of course who was already immune at the glare. "Next time if you have important things to say, you tell me right away so that were not wasting our time both. Understand?" She said in a very cold way.

He just gulped hard.

Natsuki stood up and went to her superior's office.

Colonel Kanzaki is the father of her somewhat childhood friend Reito Kanzaki, who happens to be the fiancé of her sister Mai.

"You call me, Colonel?"

"Yes, Major Kruger. Have a seat." The man follows the movement of Natsuki and when the girl has already taken her seat he spoke again. "You really are an attractive woman, Major Kruger. And until now I still don't understand why you're parents let you do this profession.

"I have my own world, Sir and they have a trust on me." That's what she likes to her parents they are supportive in every decision they makes and they really don't butt in until they were asked for advice.

"How long have you been in the service, Major?" he asked

"Six years and two moths to be exact, Sir"

"Are you happy in this profession?"

"Immensely, Sir"

"Hmmm… you have a lot of achievements, child. Your parents must be really proud of you."

Natsuki is starting to get uncomfortable at her seat. She knows that her superior called her not just to praise her.

"You know them, Sir. You're close friends right?" She answered. "Sorry to butt in, Sir but I know you have some other important things to tell me. I'm all ears."

A pleasant smile grace upon the man's face. "Pretty and quick-witted. Just like your mother, Saeko." He said. "Alright, I will go straight to the point, I have an assignment for you." He gave Natsuki a case folder and she stared reading it.

It's about a group that were involved in drug dealing, gun running and recently prostitution. They were already been monitored but they were clean on doing their crime that made them hard to captured.

"Tres Marias" Natsuki's raise one of her eyebrow and shake her head a bit when she read the report. "Very original," she said sarcastically referring to the name of the group.

"There were some officials involved in this case. They were protecting the group." Colonel said.

This makes her blood rise on her vein. That was what she liked the most – Hard action.

"I don't see any warrant arrest," she commented.

"The court won't issue. We don't have actual evidence. The only option we have to nail them is to catch them in actual scene. And I Know you're the right person for this job, Major Kruger," he said to her.

"Thank you for trusting and for choosing me on this Sir."

"Now, you can have as many back-up as you want. Just get this accomplished."

"I will, Sir."

"That's all, Major. Goodluck on your assignment." Then he dismissed her.

Natsuki stand up and gave a salute to the Colonel before going out. She immediately called one of her informers.

"Yamada-san, I have a job for you." Natsuki said as a her eyes shines for the excitement in her new assignment.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime

Chapter 2

Natsuki is uncomfortable with her dress. It felt like bare with her skimpy and tight red dress which shows every curve of her body. And added by a shiny black boots and a heavy makeup on her face.

She was getting irritated by the minute but she has no right to whine because it is needed in the case she's currently working and also she volunteered herself to be undercover. They have to get those criminals by hook or by crook. Her honor is at stake here.

They were at the Heavens bar one of the famous stripper club in Fuuka. Most people that went there is from high society. But what irritated her most is how some of respectable businessman acts like idiot when they are in this club. She felt they looked they gave to her like they were taking off her clothes with their perverted eyes.

'Those idiots I want to poke their eyes if they look me like that more' she thought.

"Hey beautiful" A man with a big belly with a bald head called her. "A red wine please. The most expensive one you have. " The man added as he looked at her like he was taking off her clothes.

If she didn't refrain herself she probably smashes the tray she currently holding to that perverted man.

'Be professional, Natsuki' she reminded herself. Their plan should not be ruined. Natsuki take a deep breath to calm herself and to get her nerve back. Everything will be ruined if she can't control her temper.

When she turned around, she was smacked straight right into someone. That makes her head swirl because of dizziness in no time.

"Ara, are you okay miss?" A soft thick Kyoto-ben spoke.

Natsuki tilted her head up and saw a beautiful woman in front of her who was an inch taller by her. She was mesmerized by the crimson pool that seems boring through her soul.

"Ara, miss?" the woman spoke again when Natsuki didn't react.

Natsuki was sent out of her daze and averted her eyes away from the woman who make her hearts pound so fast which she doesn't understand. As she averted her gaze she saw her informer giving a secret sign which caught her attention. Then she caught sight of the three women and suspicious looking men entering a closed door room.

That was her signal. She gave her companions a signal who pretended to be a customer. She was about to walk away when the Kyoto-ben woman spoke again.

"Ara, where are you going miss?" the women said curiously since Natsuki was been daze earlier.

"I have a worked to do Ma'am." She answered. Natsuki felt a heat crawl on her face because of the intense gaze of the woman giving her. But she composed herself and tried to wash away the faint blush on her face. She ignored the different sensation that the Kyoto-ben was giving to her. Natsuki thought the woman does not fit in that kind of place. She was somewhat looked like a traditional woman to be in that kind of place because of her posture and the way she bring herself.

Natsuki turned around and went to the place where she was supposedly going when someone grabbed her in the corner. Her back-ups alerted themselves and she gave them a silent signal that she was alright if not it would probably be chaotic.

"And who are you for not attending a customer?" A mid 30 woman with a super heavy makeup with much jewelry asked with a glare. She probably saw when she left the Kyoto-ben woman.

She maintained her calm façade. She didn't need any distraction at the time like this.

"They needed a waitress in that room." She pointed the room were the 'Trias Marias' entered.

The woman maliciously smiled to her. If she wasn't the manager at that place she would knock her over.

"Okay. But make it fast so you can get back here."

Natsuki didn't spoke again and immediately turned away. She hurried to the wine bar to get some drinks and went straight to the room.

Just like she expected the three lady suspects or known as the 'Trias Marias' and their bodyguards are already inside. There were also the two men sitting on the couch which looked like a Taiwanese.

"We have lots of _goods _available here now, gentlemen," one of the Trias Marias said. "You had seen them outside."

"NO, no, no," the man rejected the offer. "We don't like those women. We want fresh."

"Fresh? Ah, you mean young?"

"Yes, yes. Young, Fresh." The Taiwanese nodded vigorously.

Natsuki was just standing at the back which has a thin curtain that made her secluded from them. According to her informer, it was the usual room that all illegal and under-the-table negotiation occurred.

She was listening and watching on what was happening inside.

The woman beside to the other woman who spoke earlier gave a sign to the bodyguards that make them act immediately and opened the adjacent door of the room.

"There you go Mr. Sung. You can choose now," one of the Trias Marias said.

The Taiwanese just smile. "We want them all. We take them."

The three women smiled and looked at each other. The woman earlier that having deals with the foreigner spoke.

"Good. Where's the money?"

Natsuki's eyes narrowed when she heard and what she saw inside. They seems not considered the young captive as a human.

"You, what are you doing here?" Natsuki was startled when one of the bodyguard notice her.

"Ah, eh…. I brought your drinks Sir." She mutely put down the drinks. She was about to turned away when suddenly one of the Taiwanese hold her that made her suddenly stop.

"She go with us" he said.

Natsuki knew that her back-up will be there soon, so the moment that the perverted man touches her, she vaulted her arm.

She also quickly drew the gun with a silencer hidden in her boots. In an instant, she all hit the hand of all who was holding guns. Not a single shot was wasted.

"POLICE." She said as her gun pointed to them. "You are all under arrest for white slavery. You have the right to remain silent, blah, blah, blah…" She has no time for a long speech about their silence and their human rights. She was assured that they probably aware of what she were saying.

Few moments passed, two of her men entered while the one is left outside.

"Major why you've not waited us." The man said as he scratched her head.

"No more complain, Tate." Here, that's your passport for your promotion. Go ahead and shackle them." She ordered.

But the case was, when they were to handcuff one of the women she fought back and kicked one of her man's private part. There was a commotion again. The two handcuffed women jumped to Natsuki's men and let one of their comrade escapes. Natsuki couldn't shoot the fleeing woman because she avoids involving other people and civilians.

Her men were able to act fast after being surprised by the sudden attacked. They punch the two women on the stomach and they fall asleep in instant. Natsuki quickly followed the fleeing woman but she was having a hard time since she was unfamiliar the way to back door of the place. Another drawback is the high-heeled boots that she was wearing and her skimpy dress.

"Damn!" She cursed.

She went back inside. The goons are already asleep when she was back and her two men were panting.

"Our back-up is already on their way, Major."

She ignored them and quickly went out. She was frustrated by her failure to capture all of the culprits. She was already on the edge. She wants to shout in her irritation when she was bumped again.

"Ara following me, eh?" It came from a familiar voice none other than from the Kyoto-ben woman.

"I don't care about you. We're shorthanded here and I'm serving," Natsuki said as she was pissed to the woman who blocked her way. She put aside her unknown feeling to the woman because she has still a mission to finish and she didn't care anymore that she was still currently undercover.

The Kyoto-ben raised her brow. "Ara, could you give me some tea." She said to Natsuki.

Natsuki was frowning when she turns around and left the Kyoto-ben. She has no intention to return but she saw the woman who fled earlier trying to blend to the people inside. Natsuki acted immediately since the suspect has not yet notice her. She needs to capture her before the backup arrived. But the case is the lady suspect was near to the Kyoto-ben and Natsuki knew that she will have a hard time to bring out the suspect since in her observation the Kyoto-ben would interfere if she pulled the suspect beside her.

Natsuki couldn't understand what does this seems a traditional Kyoto-ben woman doing in that kind of place since she was so out of place. But when she saw the suspect flirting with the Kyoto-ben, she got the idea. She will use the Kyoto-ben to lure the suspect out the place.

'If that bitch was clever she is wrong, I am much cunning than her' Natsuki thought.

Natsuki went to them and slapped the lady suspect who was so shocked that she was not able to react immediately.

"You bitch! Why are you flirting with my girlfriend?" she shouted.

The Kyoto-ben get into the middle to stop them but Natsuki just ignore her. She pulled the lady suspect's hair and dragged her out. "You'll be sorry bitch. I'll make sure you will have no hair after this."

The people around them seem not care about disturbance happening while the Kyoto-ben has a blank expression on her face while watching Natsuki making a scandal.

tbc...

A/N: Sorry I'm not sure about this chapter but I'll just post it but I might change it since it looks like a crap.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime

Chapter 3

Shizuru has a blank expression on her face, she really don't know if she'll be amuse or be mad at her friend, Nao who brought her in a stripper club even though rich people were coming at that place or even she flirt with both genders that doesn't mean she was comfortable to be at that kind of place.

"Come on have fun Shizuru. You should relax a bit."

"Ara, but it seems that my ideas of fun are different from yours." Shizuru said

"Nah don't be like that it could help you to relieve some stress that yours stupid cousin giving you." Nao said. "Oh, should I say, stupid stalker who didn't know when to stop." Nao smirked.

Shizuru brows rose. "Ara, I believe I don't understand what are you saying Nao-chaaan."

"Don't call me that." Nao scowled at the way Shizuru called her. "And please you know what I mean. Who would be in their right mind giving her cousin a bunch of letters? Take note not just ordinary letter but a fucking love letters. Hahaha and the very much reason why you're still single."

Her redhead friend was referring to her cousin Tomoe who seems didn't mind hiding her affection to her. It was quiet fun at first since she was enjoying how the girl keep following her but as time goes by it started to disturbed her since the girl won't stop even though she personally asked for it. And Tomoe even threaten all her possible suitors that showing interest to her, making her a loveless woman, never been kissed at her luscious lips.

Shizuru won't deny that she was a flirt but still believe that her first should be to her one and true love.

"Now, let's just enjoyed this." Nao smirked as she went inside with Shizuru in tow.

Shizuru dislike the place the moment she went inside. Some respectable men she once meant in some business meetings act so low and was so perverted. And wants more was that majority of the people their kept flirting on her.

She was about to walk out of the club when she was bumped into one of the club girl. Instantly, she caught Shizuru's attention but she was just ignored. And from the looks of her, the club girl seems a short-tempered person and seems to bring trouble.

When the club girl turned away from the woman didn't even looked back at her. So Shizuru just went straight to the casino room to look for Nao but seems fate was calling them since they met again. She didn't look like a club girl though. Well, minus her skimpy red dress and shiny black boots, she didn't seem to fit that nasty place. In fact, the club girl on Shizuru's observation had this simple yet lovely face of a woman.

Shizuru have met many women but for some unexplained reasons she seems to be attracted to this club girl. She triggered Shizuru's curiosity, actually since she had this authoritative and elegant aura that surrounded her and even the cute blushed that Shizuru saw earlier when they first bumped each other. And the club girl has approached her coldly which was contradicting to what a women in that kind of work should be: affectionate, flirty and tender to every customer.

But the woman was different; it seems to Shizuru that the club girl was annoyed at her which she really didn't understand. And it's not only to her but to the entire people in the club and she seems to smashed the tray she was holding to those who were flirting at her and even those who were trying to approached her.

So when the club girl suddenly create a scene and drag a woman who were flirting at Shizuru gave the latter in a great astonishment on the club girl action.

Shizuru just sigh when she entered with her Honda FCX Clarity. She thought that the club girl was different from others who would not make a scandal just for some strangers.

She was inside when she caught sight of the club girl and the woman she dragged out. Shizuru smile sarcastically at the scene. From the looked of it the two are still arguing. Shizuru planned to ignore the two but she saw the other woman pulled and pointed a gun to the club girl.

"What the—"

Shizuru was startled when the club girl plucked a gun as fast as the lightning and pointed it to the other woman. She took her own gun in the car compartment then get off the car and approach the two.

"Put down your guns!"

The club girl looked at her but the other one run off. Shizuru heard the club girl cursed then went to pursue the other woman.

"Stop you or I'll shoot you!" Shizuru exclaimed but she was stunned when she heard a loud fire of gunshot that make the club girl collapse.

Shizuru immediately approached the club girl. "Don't move," she said. The woman was struggling to stand up holding her own bloodstained shoulder.

"You again!" she snarled at Shizuru. "You do not know how important that woman you let to escaped? I can put you in jail for that."

"Ara, you're hurt. You can scold me later after I brought you to the hospital. Let's go."

"No! You had caused me too much troubled already." Her face was starting to get pale.

Shizuru didn't understand her feelings but she really was concerned with the woman especially when she took glance at her bloodstained shoulder. The wound seems deep judging the amount of blood.

"But—" a gun were already pointed at Shizuru.

"I have a criminal mind, Miss. "I'll give you a choice- you leave or I'll kill you?"

"I'll leave after I bring you to the hospital." Shizuru's voiced was firm.

Shizuru caught a glimpse of the faint smile on the club girl's luscious lips before pain registered on her pale face and totally lost consciousness.

A/N: I have the 3rd chapter already. I'm sorry if its not in your liking but i really have the hard time correcting my grammar since i'm not good in English. I really need help.

And oh sorry if you might not like Shizuru and Nao being friend hehe.

Please read and review. thanks...


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime

Chapter 4

The moment Natsuki opened her eyes the first thing she saw was the frowning face of her father. Her siblings were also there.

"Am I in the hospital?" she asked.

"Just be happy that Lucifer is not the one you are facing with right now Nat-kun," an angry Mai said. "For God's sake! Is this what you're waiting for? Why not just try to hit yourself with a train or maybe I'll be the one to cut your head if you really so eager to die." She was obviously restraining herself to shout at Natsuki.

"Mai, this was just a mere scratch-"

"A mere scratch?" Mai gritted her teeth as she repeat Natsuki's words. "That's only you would say. You were out for two days, Natsuki, two days. You are stupid."

Natsuki winced. If Mai called her birth name she should take every word seriously. She knew Mai was just being protective with them. The moment their mother died, Mai stand as their mother figure since.

"Don't you value your life, Nat-oneechan?" Alyssa asked. "You were almost killed. If it is not important to you but for us it is."

"I know. And I'm sorry I got you all worried. But that won't stop me from doing my job. "

"If Natsuki wants to die let's just allow her." Mikoto inserted. "Since we can afford for her burial, right?"

Everyone looked at Mikoto.

"C'mon guys. As if you don't know Natsuki," she continues. "You can't tell her what to do with her life. She wouldn't listen anyway."

Natsuki simply smiled at Mikoto. She was just eating at the corner and seems unconcerned around her but when she spoke it is always in full force. She seems not the child who still clinging at Mai.

"We just have to prepare her burial." She then put her attention to Natsuki. "Right, Natsuki-oneechan?"

Natsuki just keep silent. To all of them Mikoto was the one were hard to understand if she has good or bad attitude. Sometimes she is an ally but sometimes she is not but one thing is for sure that Mikoto follows whatever Mai says.

"That's enough, my daughters," their father said. "Allow your sister to have a rest first. You can just talk to her if she's already alright.

"You mean once she could hold a gun again," Mai sarcastically remark. "That, of course, still depends if we can't talk to her before she becomes a cadaver."

"Mai…" her father calmly stopped Mai.

"Okay, Okay. Just for you, Dad I'll stop. But once this happened again Natsuki, you will do whatever I say, is that clear?" Mai turned to her.

Natsuki compelled herself to nod.

When the doctor came for routine check up they were all keep silence.

"It looks like your condition is already stable, Natsuki-san," her doctor informed after she was been examine. "A little bit of rest and you'll be as good as new again. Just be careful with your wounds. It would take a little longer before it completely heals.

"Can I check-out already, Doc?"

"You can. But for me I would like to suggest for you to be here first-"

"I'd rather take my rest at home. Thank you, Doc," Natsuki cut off whatever he was saying. "By the way, who brought me here, Doc?"

"She did not mention her name and I also forget. She was almost hysterical when she came with you." The doctor had been their family doctor since all of her sisters were born. "Don't you remember her?"

She remembered the beautiful face of a woman before she lost consciousness but she didn't need to inform them about that.

"No. Probably just a concerned citizen."

"Concerned, yes. But a simple citizen. I'm not sure. It seems you knew each other for so long the way she act and the worry about you. Is she your girlfriend?" the doctor asked to her.

"I have no time for that, Doc."

"Anyway, take good care. I wouldn't want to see you here again with another bullet wound."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai hime

Chapter 5

Even though Natsuki was in the house and resting her wounds, she still make sure that her men were still working. Her police informer still continues his search to the woman who able to fled at the raid.

Her superior ordered her to lie-low but she has no intention to give this case to the others. Tres Marias was her unfinished business. And she will be the one who should finished thereof.

And Natsuki didn't fail at all. After a week of searching the woman was already been traced. So even she was just recovered from her strength she decided to attend the case that she temporarily left.

"Natsuki, dear, you're father will scold me if you leave," their old maid said as she saw Natsuki getting inside her car.

"Kiyo, Father was aware of the kind of work that I have so don't worry, okay?"

"But your wounds have not yet been totally healed."

She faced the old woman and smiled. "Just don't tell Father, I'll vouch you."

Natsuki then boarded in her car. She prefers to use her car rather than her usual Ducati since she still recovering from her wounds. She then drove off.

While driving her phone suddenly ring.

"Hello, Oneechan? It's Alyssa. Yuuki asked if he can visit you there."

"No. Tell your friend there that I'm not dead for him to visit me."

"You're mean Oneechan. The man was just worried about you since he found out what happened to you," Alyssa said on the other line.

"Well, tell him I can take care of myself. I know how to walk. So far, so good."

"Oneechan why not like this, I'll just be the one to visit you."

Natsuki was too annoyed to her sister since she could ruin her plan. Alyssa would know that she left home and she definitely would tell their father about her running away.

"Look, Alyssa, I have no time-"

"Sorry. I'm on my way there. See yah."

Natsuki just shake her head as she dropped her phone in the passenger seat when her sister disappears from the other line.

"**Hello!**" she shouted when her phone rang again.

"H-hello, B-boss. It's Yamada," her informer stuttered when he answered. He was probably terrified from the volume of her voice.

"Oh Sorry. So what's the news?"

"You're in a good timing boss. I'm just behind your car. And Una Shamrock were just ahead of you, it's the color white Mercedes-Benz SLK-Class 2008 2, convertible car." Yamada refers to the one member of Tres Marias who was able to escape from Natsuki.

Natsuki immediately saw what he was referring to. "Yamada you have a bonus from me," Natsuki smirked as she maneuvers her car to get closer to her target.

"Thanks, Boss. I'll take my leave now."

"Okay. You really are reliable."

Her informer then drove off to the other direction at that point Natsuki caught sight of two mobile cars behind her.

"Son of the…" _'Why there are mobile car here?'_

The mobile car overtakes from the other cars. Natsuki then looked at the car she was pursuing. It drove fast when she noticed her pursuers.

When Natsuki heard the siren of the police cars she speeds off her own car. "I won't let you go away this time," she said to herself determinedly.

Natsuki were glad that at that time there were few cars and the road were wide. She must stop this car chasing before the white Mercedes-Benz reached the next intersection because it would be dangerous for the other drivers. When they were close to the intersection she has seen a car similar to her sister on the other lane. She immediately confirmed to whom the car was since she caught a glimpse of the plate number.

She hurriedly took her phone and dialed the number of her sister. "Alyssa, blocked that white Mercedes-Benz SLK-Class 2008 2, convertible car coming at you. Do whatever it takes to stop that car," Natsuki ordered to her sister.

Alyssa is a drag racer enthusiast which Mai was so against it. Natsuki was the one who flickers her sister interest on such thing because when they she was still at high school she always brought Alyssa to some drag races which always made Mai so mad at her. So Natsuki knew her sister can help her with this.

Natsuki saw how her sister's car had counter flow to their lane. Without fear, Alyssa avoided all the cars that she met up until the Mercedes-Benz where the only car that was between them. The car that they pursuing increase its pace but Alyssa car was speeding off until she hit the car's bumper. Natsuki pulled her own car to the right that made a contact from the white car's compartment.

The chased car was now in the middle of her and her sister car and they guided it straight to the side of the road.

Natsuki quickly get off from her car and aim her gun to the other car.

"Alyssa, get back in your car!" she shouted to her sister when she attempted to get off from her own car. "And get out of here, fast!"

Alyssa immediately followed her sister.

Natsuki were left behind and her gun was still pointed at the woman driving the white Mercedes-Benz.

"Get out from your car, Shamrock," she strongly commands the woman inside. She gets off from the car. "Lie on the ground and put your hands in your back."

When the woman was already on the ground Natsuki immediately handcuffed her. Shortly the police cars arrived. She grimaced when her wound hurts.

"Major Kruger, Aren't you still recuperating from your wounds?" her colleagues wonder, they were in the same group on capturing the Tres Marias.

"Yeah. I was about to do that, Major," she said after she saluted. "Sorry to butt in, Major Wang."

"That's okay. It's your case in the first place they just handed it to me when you were been accident. But I think even a bullet could not stopped you," he said while shaking his head but his voice were full of admiration. "You're still the one who finished this case. I really don't know what to say, Major Kruger. It was great to be working with you." He shook her hand. "Do you know that the reporters were so amazed with you?"

As if on cue, the reporters approached them, complete with cameraman.

"Major Kruger, we caught the chase on tape. How does it feel like to be a hero?"

"Good. Ah, Could you just interview Major Wang instead since he knows more details of this case than me," she avoided them since she has more important things to be dealt at the moment.

Tbc…

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for supporting this story. It's my first time so again I'm sorry for my mistakes.

Hoping for your reviews…..


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime

**Chapter 6**

"I WANT you to resign from your job, Nat-kun."

"What? Mai-"

"You heard me right, Natsuki. If you still remember what I said last time. You will do whatever I say!" They were at a private room of the same hospital Natsuki were been confined recently, their father had a heart attack when he watch the encounter she have. "You will resign on your job right now."

"But my job is important to me."

"And we, your family doesn't matter!" Mai was already fuming at her.

"That's not true-"

"Natsuki, last week we were at the hospital. And now here we go again. Father has an attacked because of your doings! I know you're a great cop and I think you have enough achievements for you to be satisfied at your profession," Mai stated. Once Father is released we will have a meeting and wait for your punishment that I'll be giving to you."

Alyssa giggles to Natsuki's predicament.

And that's include you too, Alyssa," said of the angry Mai. "You think perhaps I haven't noticed your car that helped Natsuki."

"But Mai-oneechan, it was a criminal-"Alyssa tried to defend herself.

"Criminal or not, you need to stop putting your lives in danger for others. I am the eldest here so you will follow me, understand!" Mai said sternly.

The two just meekly nodded while Mikoto just watched them since she have no intention to receive Mai's wrath since their eldest is really scary when mad.

-0-0-0-

"How many days do you planned on staying at Kyoto?"

Shizuru arranged her earphone of her phone to her ears to handle the steering wheel well. "Ara, I believe I have no definite days to answer you, Haruka-san. I just want to unwind for a bit. I'm just a little bit tired."

"Tired or you just want to avoid that stupid stalker of yours."

"Ara, Haruka-san should stop already and she's my cousin not a stalker even though she acts like one. I'll entrust to you our business, I know you can do it. Just update me all the events in the office. Got to go." She didn't wait for Haruka's reply. She turned off her phone and removes the earphone. Actually, Shizuru just want to rest that's why she would return to their home in Kyoto.

Shizuru looked at the newspaper beside her. She has no time to read it except for the business section but her attention was caught by a picture on the front page. She was familiar to the woman in the picture but she couldn't remember where she saw her.

BEEP!

BEEP!

Shizuru pressed her car horn when her car was already in front of their big gate. That was her secret heaven. The place where she finds peace. The place was her family's property since her great grandfather.

Tbc…

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for being short but I'll try next time to make it a little bit longer.

And also I'm not good on describing things so please I'll just leave it to your imagination regarding to the description of their house.

Please give me your opinion I want to improve my writings. Thank you and God Bless.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….

**A/N: The characters might be a little bit OOC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Shizuru come out from the bathroom and was a bit surprised when she saw a woman standing in her room, holding a tray of food. She didn't hear a sound of someone coming inside at her room. Lucky for her or probably to the woman who has a slight blushed adorned on her face that she's trying to get rid of since Shizuru were only clad with a towel.

"Your food, Ojousama," the woman said who didn't budge on where she was standing but her eyes were not looking at Shizuru.

Shizuru's brow raise. She momentarily stared at her and looked her face.

'Ara, she has a cute blush but she seems familiar to me.' Then it dawned to her. She knew it! The waitress at the bar!

"Ara, I don't seem to recognize you as one of my hired helper here," she said shortly. "Who hired you here?"

"It's Sanada-san," Natsuki answered and looked straight at Shizuru's eyes.

"Please tell her that I want to talk to her in the study room," Shizuru stated while eyeing Natsuki especially her smooth and creamy thighs.

"Right now, Ojousama?"

Shizuru looked up at her eyes… innocent emerald eyes and yet… "Yes. Just put the food in the table." Shizuru said. "And don't call me Ojousama since no one called me like that here."

"Yes, Shizuru-sama."

Natsuki were already on the door when Shizuru remember something.

"By the way, what happened to your last work?"

Natsuki's eyebrows met to her question, "Huh?"

"Ara, I know. You probably didn't satisfy your customer at your service that's why you're been fired out at your old work," She said casually.

"Excuse me?" her brow crunched, Natsuki apparently did not understand what she's implying.

Shizuru just waved her hand dismissively. Whatever her reason was she really didn't care. "If you do your job properly then we will have no problem. And I don't want you to do something inappropriate in my territory."

Natsuki's brow still remained scrunched at what Shizuru said but the latter said no more.

"I'll just call Sanada-san."

Natsuki turned around and leave the room. Her eyes followed Natsuki as she left the room. There was something in her that Shizuru couldn't explain that her usual calm and collected personality seems a bit shaken and couldn't help to be somewhat harsh to the woman. And it's also her first time to saw a maid who was more intimidating that her employer.

She just shakes her head. Seeing that woman once again triggered her curiosity.

NATSUKI slammed the kitchen door shut. She didn't understand what Shizuru were saying and the way she talked she seems to know her _past. _She's also implying that she is a slut.

For a person whose pride was beyond the sky, she couldn't accept what Shizuru were implying to that made her fuming.

Yukariko Sanada the head maid in the mansion was startled by Natsuki's action that made her curse under her breath. "Maria-sama! Do you intend to wreck the mansion? You just brought food in Shizuru-sama's room, and you already looked like that." Yukariko pertains to the scrunched brow of Natsuki's face.

Her irritations were slightly subsided since the woman was very nice to her to be recipient of her temper. "I was just reprimanded a bit. By the way, Yukariko-san you were called by Shizuru-sama in the study room." Natsuki sighed. "It seems I need to pack my things."

"Natsuki-chan, I assured you Shizuru-sama is a kind woman.

'Kind? It seems unbelievable to me.' They talked for just a minute or so but Natsuki sees her as a monster. 'She's beautiful to be a monster but she's a monster in a goddess form' Natsuki blushed at that thought. But how beautiful she was Natsuki were so pissed at Shizuru. She didn't know where did Shizuru hid that kindness if ever she had one just what Yukariko said to her.

Natsuki decide to roam around the mansion. Such a beautiful place and has an extensive garden full of flowers. In her two weeks stay in the mansion she often go there when she has free time.

Mai sent her at the Fujino's ancestral house in Kyoto as her punishment. According to her sister, they need a quiet and a far place for them to have a peaceful mind. They really can't object on Mai's decision because their father agreed to the punishment that been imposed to them. Even against her will, she was forced to file an indefinite leave and stay in the mansion.

"Natsuki-san, Shizuru-sama called you."

She looked at where the voice from and saw Aoi, her co-servant. Aoi were in the same age like her, she was kind like Yukariko even though Aoi like gossips but they were become friends on the spot. Almost all the people there eased her except for Shizuru who happened to be her boss.

Speaking of boss, she really didn't know what the woman needs to her. Natsuki just follow and went where Shizuru is.

Besides the boring mansion she also must endured Shizuru since the woman happened to own the place. If it happens she'll be kicked out in the mansion, she didn't know where on Japan she would be deported again by their sister.

She found Shizuru staring out of the window of the study room.

"You summoned me?"

Shizuru turned around when she heard her. Natsuki had really to admit, the woman really was a beautiful like a Greek goddess that descend from heaven. She was very dangerously attractive and sexy. But Natsuki denied to herself that she was attracted to Shizuru since she is still annoyed at the woman.

"Ara, you may take your seat Natsuki… or if that's really your true name is?"

Natsuki refrained herself from raising her eyebrow from tone of her speech. She and her sisters discussed that their employer should not know their true identity because they will be forced to move out and find another employer until the day their punishments end.

"My true name is Natsuki Kuga." Kuga was the first thing come to her mind since it's also near to her family name 'Kruger'.

Shizuru just nodded her head. "So, Natsuki," she leaned over to Natsuki. "So how many weeks since the last time we saw each other?"

'Have we met before?' Natsuki thought.

"I didn't understand what you mean, Shizuru-sama."

"Ara, you have already forgotten your _girlfriend_ in the club?"

Her brow raise. _Girlfriend_? Club? This woman was nuts!

"Sorry, but-"

Shizuru tried to grab her left arm. Natsuki's body instantly moves. Reflex action. If Shizuru wasn't fast enough, sure her arms would break.

"Ara, you really are something," she shooked her head and she looked Natsuki intently. "What happen to your work at the club?"

Natsuki slapped her forehead when she realizes what Shizuru means. No wonder she was familiar to her and she now understands what the woman was trying to say. Shizuru was the meddler she encounters at the club. The beautiful meddler but the roots of her misfortune.

"I want a change to my life. If you may, could we not just discuss about my past or to mention it to anyone if it's not a burden to you," she responded so that they would not have a long discussion. Less talk, less mistake. "Do you have anymore to ask?"

"How old are you?"

"27."

"Married?"

"No and not in a relationship."

"Ara, why is that?"

"_**You're question are too personal Shizuru-sama. I refuse to answer that because it's none of your-"**_ Natsuki shut her mouth when she noticed Shizuru's gaze at her was intense. There was a questioning look in her eyes.

"Ara, where did you learn to speak English?"

"At school. Where else?" She replied.

Shizuru's brow raise seems not believing what she said.

"It doesn't mean that I worked at the-" Shizuru cut whatever Natsuki trying to say, she just wave her left hand and she turned around.

"You can leave now and go back to your work. "

Natsuki just shrugged her shoulder and left Shizuru.

**tbc..**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

The bold and italic are in English while the other dialogue were assumed to be in Japanese since my setting is Japan.

And sorry if is not that long….. and I'm not sure if you would like this chapter. It seems to have something off which really I can't explain.

Thanks for reading and for the possible review.


	9. Not A Chapter!

_**A/N:**_

_** Not a Chapter!**_

_** Sorry I haven't updated my story… As I read it again I need to rewrite it because of so many wrong grammars! English is not my native language so I know I have many mistakes…. But also due to my job that it hard for me to update my stories… Please have a little patience I promise those who like my stories, those who follow it I will make time to finish it…. **_


End file.
